This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The role of the Cardiovascular Imaging and Function Core is to support the COBRE Projects and related investigations examining the effects of diabetes and obesity on cardiovascular performance. The services provided include echocardiographic imaging, tail-cuff measurement of blood pressure and heart rate, and left ventricular (LV) pressure-volume measurement. High-volume echocardiography is currently performed with Philips (HP) Sonos 5500 machine coupled to a ComPACS Computer WorkStation complete with Echo Analysis Software. All measurements and computed data are automatically stored in ComPACS MSDE or SQL database in DICOM SR format linked to Crystal Reports for generating customized output documents. Non-invasive measurement of blood pressure and heart rate in conscious mice is performed with a CODA-6 tail-cuff system (Kent Scientific). Aortic and LV catheterization is performed using a Millar pressure volume conductance system (MPCU-200) for mice. Hemodynamic data are acquired using Chart (ADInstruments) and analyzed using PVAN software (Millar) to generate indexes of contraction and relaxation. The Core not only provides procedural and technological support for the COBRE Projects, but also extends the capabilities of new investigators as they embark on ongoing and future research projects requiring cardiovascular imaging. Thus, the Core advances the career development of COBRE-supported investigators.